Hope Again
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: After his battle with Yoh, Hao was found and tortured by the X-Laws. He is helped to escape by a young girl who is more than she seems and they run to Japan to find Yoh. But when they get there they find Yoh in a psychiatric hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New story! Ok, so have fun with this, and I own nothing.

Hao grunted in pain as another punch landed in his gut. He refused to scream, refused to allow his captors see him in pain. He glared up at his tormentor; Marco. Marco smirked and then punched him in the face. Hao sagged, the chains holding his wrists above his head prevented him from falling to his knees.

He had no idea how long he'd been there anymore. All he knew is that he had woken up after the battle with Yoh, chained up, in pain and unable to use his powers; under the X-Laws thumb. He was subjected to various tortures each day, punishment for his crimes.

Unknown to the captive and the captor, another pair of eyes watched them. The young angel stared at the scene below her, golden tears of pity and frustration slipping down her cheeks. She drew her wings around her, shutting out the sight of the damage being done.

When she reopened her wings she was in a different place. She hovered over a grave, looking down at the lights of the largest city in the world. She briefly looked up at the myriad of twinkling stars and then back when she heard slow footsteps.

A young man with chestnut brown hair came trudging slowly through the cemetery. His dark eyes were shadowed and he seemed much too thin. The boy sat down on one of the headstone's and took a small knife from his pocket. Almost absentmindedly, he drew the blade across the skin of his wrist, cutting through older scars made by the same blade. He hummed to himself, eyes dull, as he watched the blood spill down his wrist and drip to the ground. He bound up the wound, put the knife away and headed back home.

The angel sighed as she watched him go.

"_He keeps cutting himself like that. He won't stop." _She said.

"**His guilt over killing his brother is great."** The angel watched another walk out of the graveyard. This one was male. He was tall and muscular, with shaggy black hair and indigo eyes.

"_But Hao is not even dead." _The angel protested.

"**He does not know that."**

"_You're right. I just wish..." _The female angel shook her head. _"They need each other, and I can do nothing to help them." _Her companion was silent for a moment.

"**Maybe not like this..."**

* * *

Wolf: Short, but... (shrugs) review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I own nothing.

Hao was thrown roughly against his cell wall. He struggled as Marco chained his wrists above his head, flush against the bricks. Marco punched him once more in the gut and then left. Hao gritted his teeth, fighting the throbbing pain that assaulted his swollen face.

"He's in here. If you need anything, yell and a guard will come. He's pretty belligerent, but can't hurt you, understand?" He heard Marco say.

"I understand sir." An unfamiliar female voice said. He heard one set of footsteps leave and another come towards the open door of his cell. He glared at the young woman who walked towards him. She merely smiled and knelt quietly in front of him.

She had soft white hair drawn in a long braid down her back. Her eyes were like molten gold and seemed to shine like the sun. She wasn't very tall, probably only about Hao's height and petite. Hao judged her to be in her early twenties. She wore a modest white dress and set a small satchel by her side.

She opened the satchel and Hao realized that it was a medical bag. Hao laughed.

"So I managed to scare off another one. Wonder how long you'll last?" The woman just smiled at him.

"Oh, I think you'll find me a bit harder to scare off." She said in a gentle voice. Hao just snorted. She ignored him and lifted his chin to inspect his face. She clucked at the sight of the shiners over both his eyes, and probed delicately over the swollen mass of his nose.

Hao growled and tried to pull away from her touch. She laughed slightly and pulled a cloth and a water bottle out of her pack. Soaking the cloth she began to dab away the dried trails of blood from his nostrils all the way down his chin and partway down his neck. Hao found himself relaxing under her gentle ministrations.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"They didn't tell you?"

"No, they just call you The Evil One, or monster." She replied.

"Huh, figures." Hao muttered. The woman looked at him expectantly. "My name is Hao." He said reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hope." She replied. She finished cleaning him up and then took an icepack out of the pack, placing it over the bridge of his nose. Hao suppressed a sigh and closed his eyes at the numbing sensation.

"So, where did they find you?" Hao asked gruffly.

"I was in a car accident. The Lady found me and healed me, and so I now serve her. I mentioned that I was a nurse, and so now I have the job of making sure you don't die before they want you too." Hao huffed.

"So what did they tell you about me?" Hope shrugged.

"Enough."

"So why don't you shake in fear, or try to bate me like all the other nurses they assigned me?" Hao growled. She shrugged again.

"I don't like to take things at face value, or by what others say, and that includes people." She explained. "I prefer to trust my own judgements other than someone else's." Hao gave her a hard look.

"Right." Hope began to pack up her bag again, done with her check-over of his injuries.

"One thing I wonder though, you've been here months, I wonder if there's anyone out there missing you." Hao laughed derisively, shaking his head. Hope fixed him with an unreadable look. "Are you sure about that?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer, just walked out of the cell. The guard came in and unchained Hao and locked the door behind him as he scurried out. Hao sat in the dark and pondered Hope's question.

~~~~***~~~~

Yoh had a gun. He sat in his bedroom, turning it over and over in his hands. He had rolled his sleeves up, exposing row upon row of scars travelling up each arm. He placed the gun between his teeth. No, not that way. He took it out and placed the barrel against his forehead.

The bullet would end the tormented thoughts. It would erase the nightmares and the memory of that day, the day he killed his brother. He didn't hear the door open as he tightened his grip on the trigger.

Suddenly he was slammed to the floor, the gun ripped from his grip. He stared up at Ren, right into his horrified and confused eyes.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" Horohoro asked in an appalled voice. Yoh shoved Ren off him and staggered to his feet. He backed away from his friends, not meeting their bewildered stares. He pulled a small knife out of his pocket. His friends gasped in horror and moved to stop him, but they were too slow to stop him from stabbing himself in the stomach.

Yoh screamed as Ren grabbed the knife away, preventing him from causing further damage to himself.

"Call the hospital!" Horohoro called. Yoh tried to struggle away, but Ren pinned him to the floor.

"Why?" Ren asked. Yoh just stared up at him. Ren stared at the cuts on his arms. "Why, goddamn it?!"

Yoh's vision began to blur as the blood left his body. He was vaguely aware of Anna's scream as she came in the room, but none of that seemed to matter anymore.

'_Hao...I'm...sorry...'_ And then the darkness pulled him into its comforting embrace.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao jolted awake, not sure what had awoken him. He had thought he heard a voice say his name, but... He wrapped his arms around his knees, thinking. The voice had sounded familiar, it had sounded like...Yoh.

Hao growled in anger, it was Yoh's fault that he was in this mess. Unbidden though, the words of Hope came to mind and he found himself thinking a little more. Yoh had always just treated him like a regular person. Unlike everyone else, he didn't fear, hate or idolize him. Hao thought back and discovered that there were times that Yoh even showed hints of friendship towards him. In fact, trying to kill him was completely against Yoh's nature, Hao realized. Maybe Yoh hadn't wanted to do it at all.

'_Maybe Yoh is the one that misses me.'_

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I. Own. Nothing.

Yoh woke up. That in itself meant that he had failed. He laid quietly, not opening his eyes, just trying to figure out where he was. He could here beeping machinery and a loudspeaker paging doctors.

A hospital then, that made sense. His mind still felt foggy, which meant he was likely on drugs as well. The last thing that he noticed was that he was tied down. They weren't taking any chances it seemed.

"I know you're awake." He heard Anna's angry voice say. "Open your eyes." Yoh could not resist the command in that voice. He slowly opened his onyx eyes and stared up at Anna. Her face was twisted in a scowl. At one point that look would have sent him running for cover. But he just didn't care anymore.

"What on earth made you do something so stupid?!" She yelled at him. "What is wrong with you?!" Yoh just stared up at her with dull, dead eyes. "You've been cutting yourself for months, why didn't you talk to us if you were upset?!"

'_Because you never would have understood, none of you.' _Yoh thought, but said nothing. Anna regained her composure and turned away, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Once you're discharged you'll be taken to the psych ward. You've been labelled as a hazard to yourself." She said tonelessly. She then got up and walked out of the room, leaving Yoh alone.

A nurse came by not long after to give him another shot of morphine. Yoh allowed the drug to take hold of him and his mind began to drift. Soon he succumbed to welcome, numbing oblivion.

~~~~~***~~~~~

After another round of torture Hao was brought back to his cell. This time he was chained, kneeling, in the center of the cell with his arms above his head. He had been whipped today, front and back, so his torso and back was a mess of welts, some of them bleeding. He was left to wait for Hope to come in.

He didn't have to wait long. Like yesterday she started with a smile and then opened her bag for the necessary tools. She took out another water bottle, a bottle of disinfectant, a jar of soothing balm and a couple of cloths. She started off by probing his chest and back, making sure there were no injuries below the surface.

"So, do you have an answer to my question?" She finally asked. He just looked at her.

"Why do you even talk to me?" He asked unkindly. "You trying to prove you're brave?" Hope just smiled.

"You don't like me talking? If so, I'll stop. But, it seems to me that this is the only real conversation that you ever get around here." She said with a smirk. Hao blinked, she was right. Damn her.

"Well....?" Hope prompted, an amused gleam in her eye.

"You know, you really don't seem like a girl that the X-Laws would employ, they usually go for the pure and subservient type." Hao commented as Hope moved his hair out of the way so she could get at his back.

"I'm a good actress, and the position needed to be filled. You're avoiding the question!" She stated, rubbing a wet cloth over the bloody welts on his back, cleaning them. Hao growled.

"My brother." He finally said reluctantly.

"Oh? And what is this brother like?"

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope! So, you better get used to it." Hope replied. She finished with the water, and poured a small amount of disinfectant on a cloth. Hao hissed as the liquid stung the welts on his body. "Besides, you got anything better to do?" Hao was silent.

"He's a fool. He believes that humans are good and do not deserve the destruction I seek to rain on them. He is a naive and ignorant child. And it is his fault that I am here." Hao seethed, teeth clenched in rage. Hope was thoughtfully silent after his outburst.

"Is he aware of the suffering humans have caused, both to Nature and their own kind?"

"Yes."

"Then he's not ignorant, he just chooses to see the good in people, instead of the bad. That's optimism."

"It's foolish."

"Perhaps. But isn't it better to believe the best in someone, and not the worst?" Hope asked. "It's a rare person who can find it in themselves to do such a thing." Hao stayed silent, mulling over her words. "Yu said that it is his fault that you are here, why?"

"Because he tried to kill me." Hao replied angrily. "And in my injured state it was easy for the X-Laws to capture me and bring me here." Hope finished with the disinfectant and took out the balm. She spread it over her fingers and rubbed it into the welts. Hao felt a soothing chilling sensation numb the pain there.

"What were you doing at the time that he was trying to kill you?" Hope asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm trying to understand his motive."

"He hates me, that's his motive." Hope sighed patiently.

"We have just established that he sees the good in all, that includes you, and so I highly doubt he hates you." Hao thought about that for a moment.

"I...was putting my plan to become Shaman King and destroy the humans into action." Hao explained.

"And he had to stop you." Hope murmured. "And the only way to do that..."

"Was to kill me." Hao finished for her. Hope nodded.

"One life, or billions." She said softly. Hao nodded.

"This is still his fault." He muttered.

"Don't blame one person for the actions of another. The only whose fault it is that you are here covered in welts is the one who gave you the welts." Hao glanced at her sidelong.

"You're really irritating, you know that?"

~~~~~***~~~~~

_I want to die._

Hao jerked awake, covered in cold sweat. He had dreamed he was someone else, and that person had wanted to die. He felt deeply unsettled by the dream, and just as shaken by the fact that he thought he knew who it was that wanted to die.

He sat back, trying to think. He felt increasingly frustrated as he realized he could not figure out just who it was that he dreamed he was just now. He instead found his thoughts turning to the conversation today. He had lied today to Hope. Telling her that Yoh was naive, foolish and ignorant was untrue and he knew it. He was just angry.

He sighed softly. The truth was Yoh was a conundrum to him. Raised by the Asakuras, told stories about him, and even having him hurt Yoh and his friends, and yet... Even in the end, when Yoh was preparing for his last assault, Hao felt no malice from him, no hate. In fact, in those final moments of consciousness Hao thought that, just maybe, he felt sorrow from his brother's mind.

He felt too unsettled to sleep still, so he crossed his legs and began to meditate. He brought to the surface of his mind any memories he had of his brother. He wanted to see if he could work out just what Yoh was all about.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh was being transported to the psych ward today. He stayed quiet as they helped him into a wheelchair. They strapped his arms and legs in. Yoh felt that was a little excessive, seeing as he was still drugged enough that his coordination made walking damn near impossible, let alone trying to make a run for it. He was wheeled through the corridors. The nurse tried to engage him in conversation, but he stayed silent. Finally they made it to the right ward. Yoh looked up at the door through which was his new prison.

"_I will escape, not only this place, but life itself, it's just a matter of time.'_

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: Nothing. I own it.

Hao was in a really foul mood. They had given him some kind of drug....and he didn't remember anything after that. When he had come back to himself he was in his cell, his fingernails were torn and bloody, and there were long scratches all over his body. Then the guard had come in and tied him with his arms above his head and just left him there.

He had no idea how long he was stuck there like that, arms screaming in pain. Finally, the door of his cell creaked open.

"Get me the fuck down!" He snarled. Hope stared at him, completely confused.

"How long have they had you like that?" She asked in concern. He growled, rattling the chains.

"I don't fucking know, just get me down!" He roared. Hope didn't bat an eyelash.

"Ok, first of all, you need to calm down. And second, what makes you think that I have the keys?" She asked him. He just snarled at her. She moved forward and grasped his chin, forcing his head up. "I'm serious, calm down, or I'm not going to be able to convince them to let you down, understand?" His burning-coal eyes blazed at her. She ignored it and looked at the scratches all over his body. "Wow, you really did a number on yourself, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Hao growled.

"They injected you with a hallucinogenic drug earlier, and then watched you, ahem, wig out." She said, looking apologetic.

"Bastards!" Hao snarled. Hope blinked at him.

"You really don't want to be let down, do you?" She said. Hao took a deep breath and tried to keep his temper in check. Hope smiled and went to the door. Hao heard her talking to the guard.

The guard came in with a pair of handcuffs and a heavy metal collar with a chain on it. He settled the collar around Hao's neck, and bolted the dangling chain to the floor, leaving very little slack. His wrists were then unchained and handcuffed behind his back.

"Well, this is just bloody wonderful." Hao snarled when the guard left. He jerked his head, trying fruitlessly to break the chain.

"You're just going to hurt yourself." Hope commented, disinfecting the scratches all over him.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Hao snarled angrily. "Just do your job like a good little serving bitch."

Hope's head snapped up, and her molten gold eyes smouldered with anger.

"Fine, then I'm leaving." She said tersely, gathering up her things. "I'm not going to put up with your bullshit." She stood up and left. The guard came in and released Hao. He sat against the back wall and drew his knees up to his chest, suddenly feeling very much alone.

~~~~~***~~~~~

"So, anything to share with us today?" Yoh stared at the wall behind the therapist, giving him the silent treatment. He had not said a word to anyone since he had been brought here. The therapist sighed and stopped the recorder.

"Well, I see we're not going to be getting anywhere today." He gestured for Yoh to leave. Yoh shuffled out into the hallway. He was on a low dosage of antidepressant, but what they didn't know was that he wasn't actually taking them. He needed his mind clear.

'_It's only a matter of time, then the pain will be gone forever.'_

~~~~~***~~~~~

They had left Hao alone for a couple days, which meant he hadn't seen Hope since they had fought. He found himself hoping that he would be able to reconcile with her. He liked her. She was plucky, she didn't fear him, and she talked to him like he was a normal human being. No, it was more than that; she talked to him as though he was a friend.

The other problem that Hao was having was that the dreams were coming more frequently. He could not shake the feeling that he knew the person. He would think that he was going to figure it out, and then he'd wake up. He was feeling more and more unsettled by them.

He was quiet today as he was led back to his cell. They had just done a beating, which meant that his face and torso were covered with bruises. He could barely see out of his one eye, it was that swollen. Marco chained him against the wall and left him.

Hope came in. She didn't say hello, she didn't smile; she just got to work. The silence was killing Hao.

"Giving me the silent treatment?" He asked. She didn't even look at him. Hao gulped, not sure how to proceed. "I...I've been having these dreams, where I'm another person. In those dreams...I want to kill myself."

"Do you know who it is?" Hope asked. Hao stared at her, startled.

"Are you talking to me again?" He asked in disbelief.

"Depends, are you done being an asshole?" Hope retorted. Hao lowered his head, bangs falling to cover his face.

"I...I'm sorry." He murmured reluctantly. Hope lifted his chin and smiled into his eyes.

"Well, now here I thought you didn't even like me." She teased. "I accept your apology. Now, about those dreams?"

"I don't know who it is, but I feel as if I should, and it's killing me!" Hao cried in frustration. "If I don't know how it is, how am I supposed to...?" He didn't finish the sentence. Hope looked at him sharply.

"Are you implying that these dreams aren't just dreams?" She asked.

"I can feel his depression." He insisted. "This isn't just some dream, it's a cry for help, and I don't know who's making it." Hao was appalled to feel tears of frustration prick his eyes. "I can't explain it, but I just know that there's someone out there that feels that much pain." Hope looked at him sadly.

"We might never know."

~~~~~***~~~~~

His shoulder was dislocated. He clamped his teeth to prevent a scream of pain escaping his mouth as he was half-dragged back to his cell. It hurt so much. He groaned as he was chained with his wrists above his head again, pain shooting through his entire body, making his vision go grey.

He dimly heard Hope walk in. He opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"Oh, gods, Hao what happened?!" She cried when she saw his ashen face.

"Shoulder...dislocated..." He managed to groan. His head fell forward and he moaned in pain.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He heard her leave the room. A few minutes later he heard her and someone else's footsteps. There was a jingle of keys and then his hurt arm was released. He sighed in relief. The pain still throbbed through him, but it was slightly more bearable now.

"Hao, I'm going to pop it back in, this is going to hurt, ok?" Hao nodded. Hope realigned the arm with the socket and pushed it in. Hao heard a roaring sound in his ears as the pain increased tenfold and then he spiralled down into blackness.

_He wanted to die. He shuffled down a fluorescently lit hallway with bare white walls. He could hear the moans, chatter and cries of other patients. He though, was silent. He wanted to die. He turned and opened a door into a bathroom. He went to the sink and lifted his head..._

Hao jolted awake with a gasp. He was still tied and Hope's face loomed in his with a concerned look on it.

"You ok?" She asked. Hao stared up at her, not bothering to stop the tears that were now running down his face.

"It's Yoh."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: Nothing. I own it.

Hope stared at him.

"What do you mean, it's Yoh?" She asked.

"He's the one I've been dreaming about, the one that wants to kill himself." Hao explained in a rush. "He wants to kill himself." He whispered softly. "Why?"

"I thought you said that you hated your brother?" Hope asked quietly. Hao shook his head.

"I lied. I don't hate him. He's the only one, besides you, that treats me like a person." Hao replied softly. "What could have driven him to this?"

Hope shook her head and shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know." She sighed. "People slide into depression for all sorts of reasons, but I'm not really an expert on that sort of thing."

"I need to get to him." Hope looked at him in surprise.

"Why? What do you think you can do?" She asked, not unkindly. "And for that matter, how would you even get out of here?"

"I don't exactly know what I can do, but something inside me is telling me to get there, and fast." Hao said softly. Hope was binding his shoulder in place at this point, and fashioning a sling for his arm.

"You think he means to go through with it soon?" Hope asked. Hao nodded miserably.

"Gods be with him."

~~~~~***~~~~~

The next day Hao was so distracted trying to think of a way out that he didn't notice that Marco had come in until he was slammed against the wall. Marco grinned nastily at him and then jammed a syringe into Hao's neck. Hao gasped as hot burning pain began to unfurl in that spot.

"Well now, that poison won't kill you, but you will be in an extensive amount of pain for about twelve hours." Marco smirked and walked to the door. "Enjoy." He slammed the door, leaving Hao alone with pain that was slowly spreading through his body.

He moaned softly and curled up, careful of his injured arm. The pain was intense; it felt like the time he had been bitten by a rattlesnake in his second life. He moaned softly, whole body burning. He pressed his forehead to the cool floor, trying to find some relief from the torment he was in.

He heard the door open again and wondered what new torture they planned to inflict on him now. Hands gripped his shoulders gently.

"Hao, we need to go, now!" Hope's voice was urgent. Hao opened his eyes and stared up into her terrified and elated face.

"Wha...?"

"I drugged the guards; we need to go before someone finds them." She explained hurriedly. Hao then understood that this was an escape attempt. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his body. Hope saw him grit his teeth and gave him a concerned look.

"They...poisoned me." Hao said by way of explanation. Hope's eyes widened in alarm. "Not...fatal."

Hope nodded her understanding and supported him as they made a quick exit from the cell. Hao noted vaguely that Hope was only about as tall as he was. She hauled him out of the dungeon and into the main part of the castle. She hurried with him over to a small tapestry.

"What are you..." Hao's question became irrelevant as Hope pushed the tapestry out of the way to reveal a small passageway. "How did you...?"

"I like to explore, naturally curious I suppose." She shrugged, half-carrying him down the passage. "Old keeps like this always have some interesting spots."

"Won't they know about this tunnel?" He asked.

"Yes, but they don't know I know." She smirked. Hao managed to smirk back and then concentrated on trying to fight the pain that still plagued him.

The tunnel brought them outside the keep. Hope immediately headed towards the forest bordering the land, moving as fast as possible over the open grounds. She ran into the forest and headed straight for the stream.

She and Hao walked along the shallow streambed, hoping it would confuse their pursuers. Hao was breathing heavily and clenching teeth, but he waved away Hope's concerned questions, they needed to move as quickly as possible.

They finally moved from the stream and deeper into the woods. Hope explained that the woods were fairly narrow, separating the keep from the surrounding farmlands. They hoped to get to one of those farms and hide until the toxin left Hao's body.

After what seemed like ages the forest thinned out and they found themselves looking over a small farmhouse. Hope poked Hao and gestured to the barn beside the house. Hao nodded and together they raced through the field of growing cornstalks and slipped into the barn.

They made their way up to the loft, where bales of hay would make good cover. Hao immediately collapsed, breathing in quick, pained pants. Hope pulled his head into her lap, stroking his hair in an effort to keep him calm.

~~~~***~~~~

Sometime later the barn door creaked open. Hope and Hao hid themselves further in the hay when they heard Marco's voice.

"Thank you for your cooperation." A drawling, slow male voice answered.

"Jest get yer searchin' done, yer spookin' th' cows." Hope peeked out and saw an elderly farmer in bib overalls standing next to Marco. "I doubt ye'll find anythin' in here." Marco looked around, apparently coming to the same conclusion. He marched out with the farmer grumbling behind him.

Hao and Hope breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone. Too soon, it would seem, as the barn door creaked open once more. The old farmer came in and stood in the middle of the barn, hands on his hips.

"Ye can come out now." He called. Hao and Hope stayed where they were. "Saw ye run across the corn from th' window. Now come on out young 'uns, I never liked those white coated crazies, I ain't about to turn ye over to them."

Hope began to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Hao hissed. She looked back at him.

"You've got to learn to trust people. He may be able to help us, and I don't think he'll stay friendly if we just stay quiet." She answered. Reluctantly Hao came out of hiding with her. The farmer's face lit up in a craggy grin as they came towards him.

"Well, that's a lot better, now, huh?" He said. "Why don't ye come inside, little bit more comfortable in there."

Hope nodded and followed him, tugging Hao along with her. Hao didn't put up much of a fight, the pain slicing through him held most of his concentration. The farmer led them inside, where a wiry, elderly woman awaited them in the kitchen. She immediately noticed Hao's discomfort.

"Oh, ye poor dear. Are ye in pain?" She asked. Hao nodded. "Oh, poor boy. I have something that may help. What happened, I don't see any injuries."

"It's a mild poison, designed only to cause him pain, for the next..." She checked her watch. "Ten hours or so." The farmer's wife clucked her tongue and began puttering around by the stove.

"Well, that's not very kind, now is it?" The farmer steered them to the table. "Now, what are ye's names?"

"I'm Hope, and he's Hao." Hope said, ignoring the warning look Hao shot her. The farmer saw it and chuckled.

"Wary one aren't ye? Don't fret young 'un. I'm Ben Goodwright, an' this is ma wife Angie." Angie came back to the table and placed a steaming mug in front of Hao.

"It's an herbal concoction. It'll make ye sleep." Angie explained. Hao sniffed it, and found nothing amiss so he took a sip. Instantly he began to feel drowsy. He drank the whole mug down, feeling its affects come on quickly.

He didn't fight when Ben picked him up with large, gentle, calloused hands. He was dimly aware of being carried upstairs, but even that awareness faded slowly until all turned to darkness.

~~~~***~~~~

The slant of the sun told him that it was morning when he woke up. He got up and noticed that he had been stripped of his ripped and dirty pants and put in pyjamas. A small pile of clothes sat on a chair in a corner, along with a note telling him to feel free to use the shower.

He did, and for the first time in months felt completely clean. He finger-combed the mats and tangles out of his long hair and stepped out of the shower. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. A gaunt face stared back. His body was riddled with half-healed wounds and scars. He could see his ribs through his skin. He grimaced and turned away from the mirror, putting on the clothes he had been given.

He went downstairs and found Hope in the kitchen, chatting amiably with Ben and Angie over breakfast. She looked over and smiled at the sight of him in the too-large checked, button up shirt and jeans.

"Come and sit down for breakfast."

"Uh, shouldn't we get going?" He said, not wanting to put these people in more danger.

"I'll be givin' ye a ride into town." Ben said. "But, before that let's git some food into ye. Yer too skinny, all skin and bones. Want to get one decent meal into ye before ye go off." He explained. Hao nodded a thanks and sat down with a full plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes.

He ate slowly, not wanting to upset his stomach. After living on beard, watery broth and water for months, the simple meal tasted like the most incredible thing in the world. He thanked them when he was finished. Ben merely nodded and left the room.

A minute later he came back and placed a wad of bills in front of Hope. She stared at the money, and then up at him.

"That's not necessary, I do have my paychecks-"

"I know missy, but I just think it'll come in handy te have this. It's a gift, ye see." He said earnestly. She looked up at him and smiled, taking the money.

Ben drove them into town in his pickup. They waved goodbye to him as he drove off back to the farm.

"Why did they do that?" Hao asked. Hope shrugged.

"People help people for the sake of helping people. It's just as simple as that."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao stared at a map of the area they were in while Hope spoke to the general store clerk about bus schedules. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him.

"We're not that far from the Patch village." He said in a low voice.

"What's the Patch village?" Hope asked in confusion.

"It's a shaman thing, you wouldn't understand." Hao said with more than a trace of his old arrogance. Hope gripped his collar and turned him to face her. Her gold eyes blazed.

"Don't treat me like I'm just another ignorant, insignificant human, alright?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Hao looked down.

"Your right, I'm sorry. Old habits die hard I guess." He said sheepishly. "It's a long explanation, and involves a lot of shaman culture, so..."

Hope looked at the place Hao had pointed out and then the bus routes.

"There's a bus that passes by the place. You can explain while we're riding, I'd like to know a bit more about shaman culture." Hao smiled and nodded.

He explained to her the concept of the Great Spirit and the Shaman King tournament as the old, rickety bus chugged through the desert.

"So, what are we going there for now?" Hope asked when he was done.

"There's something I need to do before we go." Hao replied cryptically. Hope nodded, not pressing for details.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao led Hope down the underground passage that led to the Patch village. He walked cautiously, quietly. He was in no condition to fight if he bumped into one of the Patch. He had asked Hope to stay up top, knowing that the Great Spirit might have a negative effect on her since she wasn't a shaman, but she had been adamant, not wanting to be left alone in a place where there would be no help if she was attacked.

Hao watched her carefully as they came out into the light of the Patch village. Her eyes roved over it and settled on the Great Spirit in the distance. She stiffened, body going completely rigid. Worried, Hao moved over to block her from the sight, but she simply shook her head as though clearing it and smiled at him. Hao blinked; humans normally didn't react so well to the Great Spirit. He brushed the thought aside and walked down, heading in the direction of the Great Spirit.

"Wait here, ok?" He told her when he came to the chamber that led to the Great Spirit. She nodded and sat down, knowing this was something he needed to do on his own.

Hao walked through the chamber, out into the open air. He could see the Great Spirit dead ahead. He gulped and moved forwards.

The five elemental Spirits came to intercept him. The Spirit of Fire moved the closest to him, looking down with inhuman, expressionless eyes.

"I'm not here to take you against your will again." Hao called gently. "I know...I did horrible things with your power, and it's possible you will not want to do what I ask but..." The Spirits looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "My brother is in trouble. I need to get to him, protect him, but I need help." He lifted his head to look the Spirit of Fire in the eye. "Perhaps...perhaps we can start again, will you help me?"

The Spirit of Fire stared down at him for a long minute. Then it leaned down and held out one huge hand to Hao. Hao smiled gratefully and hopped on.

"Hope!" Hope turned at the sound of Hao's voice and her jaw dropped.

"What on earth is that?!" She cried. The Spirit of Fire knelt and extended a hand to her.

"It's Spirit of Fire, get on." Hao called from atop the Spirit's back. Hope stepped onto the Spirit of Fire's palm and it lifted her up to where Hao was.

"So, this is Spirit of Fire." Hope said. Hao looked at her and nodded. "Now what?" He grinned.

"We fly."

~~~~***~~~~

"This is incredible!" Hope yelled as the Spirit of Fire soared over the Pacific Ocean. Hao chuckled at her delight, but had to admit that it felt amazing. He breathed in the salty air and stared up at the sky; a sky he had not seen for many months.

Hope skipped back over to him and sat down. She pulled out the bag of supplies she had purchased from the general store. Hao blinked as she slapped and orange in his palm. He rolled in his hands, smiling sadly. Hope saw his look.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Yoh loves oranges." He replied distantly. He stared out to the horizon.

"I hope that he's alright."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hope sat in the graveyard. Hao had gone to Yoh's place, to see if he could find him. They had first gone outside the city, where there was a small cottage owned by one of Hao's old followers, who had perished in the fight. They had set up residence there and Hope had applied for a position in the nearby hospital.

Now they were looking for Yoh. Hope sighed and sat down on one of the headstones, looking up at the sky. A familiar presence came and sat down next to her.

"**You've done well." **Hope didn't look away from the stars. **"The pieces are falling into place." **

"Yes, but will they come together in time?"

"**Only time will tell."** The presence then disappeared and Hope was once again alone under the stars.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao silently watched the dark house. He had not seen Yoh through any of the windows as the others got ready for bed. The last light finally went off and he stealthily crept into the backyard. He stole up to the window that he knew was from Yoh's room. Opening it carefully, he slipped inside.

Yoh wasn't there. Hao looked around in confusion. The room looked like it hadn't been lived in for some time. It was the right room, as evidenced by the Soul Bob posters on the wall, but Yoh hadn't been living in it.

Hao crept out of the room and downstairs, looking for answers. He went into the study and rifled through a pile of papers that was there. One paper caught his eye and he read what it said. His eyes widened in horror.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hope looked up at the sound of slow footsteps coming towards her. Hao's face was drawn and upset.

"Hao, what's wrong?" She asked in concern. He looked up at her and a single tear slipped down his face.

"Yoh is staying in the psychiatric ward of the hospital." He said softly. Hope gasped.

"What for?"

"Depression... and attempted suicide."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothings

"Are you sure about this?" Hope asked, looking up at the hospital.

"I need to see him." Hao replied adamantly.

"It may do more harm than good." Hope pointed out. Hao lowered his head in shame.

"I know that we do not have a very good history," He murmured. "But right now, he needs me, I'm sure of it." Hope nodded and strode towards the doors, Hao on her heels.

They figured out where the psych ward was and took the elevator up.

"Hi, we're here to see Yoh Asakura." Hope said to the nurse at the desk. The nurse's eyes flitted briefly over the two of them.

"And you are...?"

"I'm Yoh's twin brother." Hao said. The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"We weren't told that he had any siblings." Hao grinned sheepishly.

"They don't like to talk about me." He replied, letting her draw her own conclusions. She merely nodded and rose, gesturing for them to follow her.

"We had an unfortunate set-back with him the other day." She said as she led them down the hall.

"A set-back?" Hao asked. The nurse just nodded to an open doorway. Hao looked inside and gasped.

Yoh lay strapped by his wrists to the hospital bed. There were bandages on his arms, from his wrists to his elbows. Hao walked hesitantly closer, horror growing as he noted the pale pallor of Yoh's skin and the dark circles around his eyes. His body was wasted, gaunt.

"He found a shard of glass, we don't know how, and sliced his arms open all the way up to the elbow." Hao sank down in the chair beside his brother and stared at him in sorrow. What could have driven him to this?

Suddenly Yoh began to twitch and stir. A soft moan escaped his lips. Yoh slowly opened his morphine-glazed eyes and twisted his head, looking straight up at Hao.

The reaction was instantaneous. Yoh opened his mouth and a tormented scream escaped him. He began to thrash on the bed, fighting his restraints. Hao backed up, eyes wide, at the display of terror. A monitor shrieked an alarm and doctors came running.

Hao watched in anguish as Yoh was pinned down, still screaming, and another dose of morphine administered to him. Yoh was released as his thrashing grew less wild. His terrified screams died into soft sobs as the drug took a hold of him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Yoh stopped sobbing and his breathing grew soft and quiet once more.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that." The nurse said, seeing Hao's stricken face. "Due to the drugs his perceptions are a little off, what is real and what he sees are two very different things right now." Hao nodded vaguely and sat back down next to his sedated brother.

Hope went to speak with one of the doctors. Hao quietly brushed his fingers across Yoh's cheek. The skin was chilled, like there was no warmth left in him.

Hope came back in and sat beside Hao.

"I talked to the doctor." She started. "He told me that Anna had informed them that Yoh has been showing marked behavioural changes for several months," She hesitated a second. "Starting just after the end of the Shaman King tournament."

Hao's eyes widened as he processed what she had just said. He knew Yoh's personality, knew what he was like. The only reason for him to spiral down like this was...

"It was killing me that did this to him." He whispered. "The guilt..." He suddenly chuckled sadly.

"What?"

"Yoh was always doing things for other people, he never did anything for himself, figures the one selfish thing he does is to try to end his own life." His mouth quivered and he put his head in his hands and cried softly.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked when he had calmed down.

"I'm the only one that can get him out of this. If he knows that he didn't actually kill me..."

"I doubt it'll be that simple." Hope pointed out. "He's going to be on some heavy meds for the next little while, I'm told." Hao nodded. "There's also..." Hope bit her lip. "Anorexia nervosa."

"What's that?"

"He refuses to eat unless he's forced." Hao sucked in a shocked breath.

"They monitor him pretty heavily here, and even more now that he's had this...relapse."

"And once his friends figure out that I was here I can pretty much forget about being able to see him again." He said darkly.

"So..."

"We're getting him out of here." Hao stood up abruptly and began to undo the straps on Yoh's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" Hope grabbed him. "Are you insane?!"

"If you believe the X-Laws, yeah." Hao replied.

"This is not a joking matter, you're talking about kidnapping." Hope replied through clenched teeth.

"Hope, if he stays here he'll die." Hao said, looking at her earnestly. "You can see that as clearly as I can. He needs me. And if he's stuck here, drugged and protected by his friends, I can't get to him, I can't save him." Hope looked at him uncertainly. "Hope, I need your help." Hao pleaded. Hope looked at him for a moment and then nodded reluctantly.

"I must be out of my mind." She sighed. She pulled the IV out of Yoh's arm though and went to open the nearby window. Hao finished untying Yoh and picked him up; he was far too light, and felt infinitely fragile cradled in his arms.

He gulped back a fresh wave of tears and carried Yoh over to the window. They were three stories up. This was no problem for Hao though, and he proved it by jumping out and landing on his feet as graceful as a cat.

He put Yoh down carefully and held out his arms to Hope. She looked down dubiously.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said.

"Just jump." Hao said in exasperation. Hope glared at him, then launched herself out the window. Hao caught her easily, with an amused smirk. He put her down and then picked up his sleeping brother once more.

He carefully looked around, making sure no one could see them.

"Stay close." He told Hope.

"Wha-" Hope's question cut off as flames encircled them. When the flames died down they were standing in front of their house. It was just a little one story cottage, but it suited its purpose. It was set back in the middle of a small wood, just outside the city. A town was nearby enough by bike or bus, and there was a small local hospital that Hope had applied to.

Hao carried his unconscious brother into the house and set him down gently on the couch in the living room. Hope came in with a blanket and Hao wrapped it around Yoh. He then sat beside him and stroked his hair.

"It's probably best if he doesn't see you until he's completely lucid. I don't think we want another episode like earlier." Hope said from the kitchen, where she was making sure they had bandages and other supplies. Hao nodded distractedly, staring down at his brother's face; even in sleep it was twisted in grief and pain.

"I don't know if I can do anything to help you, Yoh." He whispered. "But this is my fault. This is the result of my needless hatred. And so, I am the one to make it right, no matter how long that takes." He kissed Yoh's forehead, then whispered tenderly in his ear

"No matter what."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own it all. No, just kidding, I don't own anything.

Yoh slowly opened his eyes. He blinked. He didn't seem to be in the hospital. He sat up, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes. He was in someone's living room, on the couch with a blanket over him. He tried to remember how he had gotten here, but couldn't.

He did however recall a dream in which Hao had come to him. He shivered in spite of the warmth in the room, goosebumps rippling over his skin. Suddenly soft footfalls attracted his attention. He looked up and then froze. Hao stood framed in the doorway.

Hao stared in shock at his younger twin. He hadn't expected him to be lucid so soon. He winced slightly as a confused mixture of terror, elation and depression washed over his mind from his brother. He swallowed slightly, looking at Yoh's pale face and wide eyes. He took a step forward and Yoh instantly recoiled, lips curling back from his teeth in a grimace of terror.

Hao stepped forward once more, but stopped when a soft, crazed, hysterical giggle bubbled out of Yoh. He backed off, resisting the urge to run away as fast as he could from those terror-glazed eyes. He walked into the kitchen and straight into Hope.

"Oh geez, where's the fire Hao?" She asked, struggling to hold onto the bags of groceries she had with her. Hao grabbed a couple and began putting away groceries with shaking hands.

"Hao, what happened?" Hope asked softly, seeing Hao's pale face.

"Yoh's awake, can...can you look after him?" Hao asked, not looking at her. Hope frowned slightly.

"Shouldn't you do it, that was the idea, wasn't it?" She wanted to know.

"Hope, right now, if I try to get too close to him, he's going to start screaming." Hao said, giving her a desperate look. Hope nodded, seeing how shaken Hao was. She got her first aid kit out of the cupboard and strode into the living room.

Yoh tensed when he heard footsteps once more. He stared in confusion at the young woman who stood in the doorway, smiling gently at him. Hope had taken her hair out of its conservative braid and it cascaded around her shoulders in soft ivory waves. Her eyes caught the sun's rays, turning them to gold fire.

Yoh recoiled, cowering, when Hope walked towards him.

"Easy, Yoh." She soothed in a soft voice. "I don't bite." She sat down beside him on the couch. "I just want to check on those arms of yours."

Yoh stared at her in confusion as she deftly unwrapped the bandages around his arms. She had no shaman powers, he could sense that much, so why was she here?

'_Is she Hao's servant, slave? Has he hurt her?' _Yoh wondered to himself as Hope quickly rewrapped his arms.

"There we go, all done." Hope said cheerfully, then sat back to look at him. "I suppose I aught to go over house rules, huh?" Yoh just stared at her blankly. "Ok, basically, if you make a mess, clean it up, and...that's pretty much it, I guess." She smiled at him.

Yoh flinched when she reached out to touch his cheek.

"Hey, it's ok, no reason to be scared." Hope said tenderly. Yoh thought that there was every reason to be scared with Hao around.

'_But,'_ He thought to himself as Hope left the room. _'I deserved to be punished by Hao, for what I tried to do, I deserve to die.' _

~~~~***~~~~

Hope wandered outside to the backyard. It looked out over a small pond. Hope saw Hao sitting by the water's edge, playing a reed flute.

"That's very beautiful." She commented, sitting down next to him. "I didn't know you played." Hao put down the flute slowly.

"How is he?" He asked, twisting the instrument around in his hands.

"He seems to be alright with me, he didn't start screaming or anything anyways." Hope shrugged.

"Well, at least he trusts one person around here." Hao said quietly. "I think this is going to take longer than I thought. He doesn't even want me in the same room as him, his thoughts go into complete overdrive." He sighed. "I don't even want to know what he'd do if I tried to touch him."

"You knew this wasn't going to be easy." Hope pointed out. Hao sighed.

"I know. I want to talk to him but...what would I say? I'm sorry? That doesn't even begin to cover it." Hao said helplessly. He was silent for a moment. "I can hear his thoughts you know. He wants me to kill him, to punish him for what he's done wrong. Gods, this is so messed up, the only reason I know that's Yoh in there is because he has my face, his face." He whispered.

"Like I said, I'm not an expert on psychoanalysis." Hope sighed. "But, I think Yoh couldn't find a way to justify what he did, and so he began to look for a way to pay for it. Over time, that need became his depression, and ultimately his desire to die."

"A life for a life." Hao murmured. "But, I'm alive, he knows I'm alive, why...?"

"He still tried to kill you, and in Yoh's mind, killing..."

"Is the ultimate sin. Oh gods, what have I done to him." Hao shook his head, face set in determination. "I will get my brother back, I swear it."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh woke up in the middle of the night, gasping. The nightmares had come again. He shakily got up and headed for the direction of the bathroom. His only thought was to cut away the pain that the dreams caused.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him from behind, preventing him from moving. He struggled uselessly in the iron grip.

"Shh, easy otouto." The voice made Yoh go completely rigid.

Hao hadn't been able to sleep, when Yoh's desire to cut himself washed over him. He had gotten up quickly and intercepted his depressed brother before he could get to the bathroom.

Yoh stayed rigid in his arms, the only movement slow shudders that continuously wracked his fragile body. Hao gulped and gently steered Yoh, not back to the couch, but to Hao's own room.

He gently coaxed Yoh into lying down on the bed, on his stomach. He placed a hand on Yoh's back, feeling him shiver at the contact. He began to move his hand in soothing circles, hoping to calm his brother.

Slowly the shudders eased and Hao watched as Yoh's eyelids began to droop. The soft gasps turned into quiet, even breaths as Yoh slipped into slumber once more.

Once he was sure Yoh was asleep Hao slid into the bed next to him, drawing the blankets over the two of them. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping brother, pulling him close and tucking his head under his chin.

"Sweet dreams otouto."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I own nothing.

Hao woke up the next morning with someone pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes and stared into his brother's sleeping face, just inches from his own. Sometime during the night Yoh had also wrapped his arms around Hao, and was clutching almost desperately at his yukata.

Hao lifted one hand and brushed it against Yoh's cheek tenderly. He didn't move, not wanting to startle his brother awake. Slowly Yoh began to stir. He sleepily nuzzled against Hao, mumbling inarticulately. He then opened his eyes, blinking slowly.

He registered the fact that he was in fact clutching Hao and jerked backwards, mouth opening in a silent scream. Unfortunately this movement brought him to the edge of the bed and he tumbled off. Hao yelped and jumped out of bed to help him.

Yoh just scooted backward and bolted from the room. Five seconds later Hao heard a crash. He padded out of the room to find Yoh and Hope tangled up in one another.

"Well, seeing as we're all up," Hope said calmly, disentangling herself from Yoh. "We may as well have breakfast." She led the shaking boy to the kitchen table.

Yoh just stared at the plate of food in front of him blankly, not even attempting to eat. Hope and hao exchanged looks.

"Yoh, you need to eat." Hope said gently. She scooted closer to him and took a spoonful of food. Lifting it up, she pressed it to his lips. He clamped his mouth shut, blatantly refusing to eat. Hope sighed and got up.

"Hold him." She told Hao. Hao gave her a confused look, but did as she asked. Yoh jerked, struggling as Hao wrapped his arms carefully around him, pinning his arms to his sides, settling down on the floor. Hope came back with a long, thin tube, a funnel and a bottle of Ensure**. Yoh gasped and began to thrash wildly.

"Hold his head still." Hope directed. Hao gripped both of Yoh's wrists in one of his hands and used the other to put him in a headlock, preventing him from moving his head. Yoh let out a wail and struggled harder, kicking and bucking in Hao's arms.

Hope knelt in front of the two of them. Yoh clamped his teeth shut. Hope sighed and pinched his nostrils shut. When Yoh opened his mouth to breath she carefully manoeuvred the tube into his mouth and down his throat.

Yoh sagged against Hao in defeat as Hope began pouring the Ensure down the tube into his stomach. Helpless tears of frustration and humiliation trickled down his cheeks. Hao eased his grip on his younger twin and moved one hand to stroke his hair gently.

As Hope finished administering his breakfast Hao felt Yoh sag further, almost like he was going to sleep.

"Hope, did you-"

"I put a couple of sleeping pills in too." Hope explained as she pulled the tube out. Yoh's eyelids were drooping rapidly, his body listing to one side. "I thought it might be easier on him that way." Hao nodded and scooping his now sleeping brother up and carried him over to the couch, laying him down.

"Where did you get the tube?" He asked.

"I stole it when I was at the hospital for my interview." Hope explained. "I thought it might come in handy, seeing as he does have anorexia." Hao nodded.

"He's been force-fed like this before, at the hospital." Hao said softly. "He didn't like it."

"Well, hopefully that means he'll eat for us from now on then." Hope replied.

"I hope so, I don't think I could do that again to him." Hao said with a slight shiver.

"Me neither." Hope whispered.

"I think you may have lost what little trust he had in you." Hao sighed. Hope sighed too and nodded.

"We've got our work cut out for us, that's for sure." She said. "Hopefully by the time I start work, he'll have some trust in you too."

"That makes me nervous, you going to work and leaving him alone with me."

"I know, but he needs that. And you need that too. We have two weeks until I start, so try to be close to him as much as possible, get him used to your presence." Hao nodded.

"Hopefully it's enough."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Yoh woke up some time later. He whined softly, remembering what had happened. He turned over and curled up into a ball, trying to shut out the world.

A hand gently slid over his face, feeling his forehead. Yoh whimpered and shivered, knowing who was touching him, Hao. The hand went away and he heard retreating footsteps. He heard low, murmuring voices, and then another set of footsteps came towards him.

He was gently turned over onto his back. His dull eyes looked up at Hope.

"I'm sorry we had to do that." She said gently. "But you need to eat. I guess that's another rule of the house, you have to eat, understand?" Yoh slowly nodded his head. "Ok good, dinner's on the table."

Yoh allowed Hope to lead him back to the table. He picked up his fork and ate slowly. Hao let out an inaudible sigh of relief at the sight of his brother eating.

'_We're getting somewhere.'_

~~~~***~~~~

The two weeks passed quickly. They had made some progress with Yoh. He no longer automatically backed out of the room if Hao came in. He did, however, mostly cling to Hope's side. This meant that Hope tried to stay as near to Hao as possible, in order to get Yoh used to his presence.

Yoh continued to have nightmares every night, and continued to seek out the release from pain afterwards that came from cutting. Hao always managed to intercept him, and bring him back to his room.

Hao didn't mind. In fact he found he looked forward to it, to having Yoh so close, if only for a little while. But then the dawn would come and Yoh would wake up, see him and run from the room in a panic.

It hurt Hao's heart to see Yoh so terrified, so confused. Because although most of Yoh yearned for punishment, for death, there was a part of him growing that longed for comfort, for love.

Hao hoped that in time, Yoh would give in to that longing and come to him willingly. He knew though that Yoh's fragile mind needed time to figure out what his heart already knew. And so Hao would wait, patient, gentle, for his brother to understand that there was no need for fear or sorrow anymore.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Night-time. Hao tossed and turned in his bed. Tomorrow was Hope's first day of work and he was nervous about how Yoh was going to react to being alone in the house with him.

He stiffened as his mind felt Yoh wake up and stagger up, thoughts of cutting in his head. Hao sighed and moved to get up, but then paused; something was different this time.

Yoh whimpered softly as he got up, blinded with pain and grief. He prepared to make his way to the bathroom, to try to cut the pain away, but then stopped. Another desire was welling up inside him, pushing the need to cut away.

The desire for contact, touch, comfort ached in him. He stood still, confusion going through him. A part of him still wanted to cut, but another part of him cried out in longing for the comfort of another's arms. This was the cry that was too loud for him to ignore.

Barely knowing what he was doing, Yoh padded silently down the hall and stopped in front of the open doorway of Hao's room. He gazed at his brother's motionless form and gulped. He hesitantly walked over to the bed, and slid into it.

Hao smiled to himself as Yoh timidly snuggled up to him. Slowly, carefully so as not to startle his skittish little brother, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Yoh, pulling him closer. Yoh stiffened for a moment but relaxed as Hao rubbed his back and stroked his hair reassuringly.

Hao sighed in contentment as Yoh nuzzled into his chest, head resting against his heartbeat. He knew this was only temporary, this peace. In the morning Yoh would give back into his fear, his grief and turn away from Hao once more. But, for now, this temporary peace was enough, just enough.

* * *

**Note: Ensure is a meal replacement used by people who are dieting or have an eating disorder. Feeding tubes are used by hospitals when a patient is unwilling, or unable to eat. Used properly they are humane and painless.

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: Own nothing, moving on.

Hao woke up the next morning and untangled himself from his brother's embrace, careful not to wake him. He padded out of the room and into the kitchen where Hope was preparing a lunch for her first day. Hao sighed softly.

"You'll be fine." Hope said patiently. "He's going to have to get used to this sooner or later." Hao nodded.

"I just hope that he doesn't have a panic attack or anything."

"Well, if he does we still have sleeping pills in the cupboard." Hope replied. "But, only use them as a last resort, when it's clear that nothing will calm him down." Hao nodded again.

"It's supposed to rain today." He commented after a moment of silence.

"Thunderstorms actually, and I can already see clouds gathering." Hope replied. "I'll be taking the bus today." She finished packing her lunch and headed for the door. "Have a good day."

"You too."

Hao sat down to breakfast and heard the first rumblings of thunder as Hope left for work. He heard Yoh get up and get into the shower as it began to pour outside. Hao kept a small portion of his consciousness trained on Yoh's thoughts, just in case.

Yoh stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam away from the mirror. He stared into his own dull eyes and shivered slightly. He was alone with Hao. The thought frightened him more than anything. But Hao had yet to do anything to hurt him and that confused Yoh.

Without noticing what he was doing Yoh absently rummaged in the cupboard. He pulled a razor out of its package and twisted it in his hands, not aware that he was doing so. He placed the razor blade against his wrist, staring down at it dispassionately.

The bathroom door banged open. Hao rushed in with a wild look in his eyes. Yoh dropped the razor and bolted out of the room. Hao wound up tripping over the tub and cracked his head against the wall. As he tried to recover he heard the back door slam.

"No, Yoh!" He yelled, racing to his feet and to the back door. Ripping it open he peered through the pouring rain to see his brother, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, run into the forest. He cursed and ran after him, rain soaking him to the skin almost instantly.

Yoh fled through the woods like the demons of hell were after him. He could hear sounds of pursuit behind him and sped up. The rocky ground cut his feet, and the bushes scratched at his arms, legs and torso. He glanced behind him to see where Hao was and tripped over a protruding root, tumbling head over heels.

"Yoh!" Hao cried when he saw his brother go down and raced to him. Yoh saw him and scrambled backwards until his back hit the trunk of a tree. Hao fought back tears at the sight of his terrified brother shivering and whimpering softly in fear as he walked closer and closer.

"Yoh, come on, let's go back home." Hao coaxed softly, kneeling down on the rocky ground in front of Yoh. Yoh just whined and recoiled from his outstretched hand. Hao sighed softly and grabbed Yoh's arm in a gentle but firm grip.

Yoh struggled as Hao drew him to him. Hao wrapped his arms around his shaking brother's waist and lifted him up. He began walking back to the house, carrying his brother in the same way he would carry a small child. Lightning cracked over their heads, lighting the way back through the dark woods.

Hao could feel Yoh trembling in his arms as he walked back into the house, both out of fear and cold. Hao placed Yoh on the floor in the living room and went to get towels, blankets and dry clothes for the both of them.

When he got back he was relieved to see that Yoh hadn't moved; he was just sitting there, shivering miserably. Hao went over to him and gently began to dry him off with the towel he was holding. Yoh didn't protest; he was too cold. Neither did he protest when Hao cleaned the cuts on his body and bandaged the worst of them.

When Hao was done he helped his younger brother into a clean yukata and wrapped a blanket around his shaking form. He then stood up and changed into some of his own dry clothes, keeping a watchful eye on Yoh.

After he was dry he padded back to Yoh and gently picked him up. Yoh shuddered slightly, but made no other protests as Hao walked to a nearby chair and sat down with Yoh in his arms. Hao wrapped the blanket around both of them so that they were wrapped in a cocoon of warmth.

Yoh unconsciously leaned into his brother, trying to absorb the warmth that came from the other's body. Hao pulled him even closer and softly ran his fingers through his hair. Yoh slowly stopped shivering, and his breathing became soft and even. Hao smiled as his brother sleepily nuzzled against him and went to sleep in his arms.

~~~~~***~~~~

Yoh didn't wake up until the next morning. Hao spent the time just holding him gently. Hope came home to find the two of them like that and just had to take a picture of the sweet moment. Hao was sad though; he knew that Yoh would still be afraid of him when he woke up. He told Hope this and she smiled at him and asked

"Are you going to give up?"

"Never." Hao replied determinedly. Hope nodded and then left him alone.

When Yoh woke up he was actually alone. Hao had gotten up to go to the bathroom. He got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. As he leaned over the sink he began to cough.

Hao came out of the bathroom and heard his brother coughing. He went into the kitchen and saw Yoh leaning over the sink. Concerned, he moved over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yoh screamed and fright and whirled around, lashing out with his fist. The blow caught Hao in the side of his head and he fell to the floor. He could only stare up, stunned at his wide-eyed brother.

With a look of untold terror Yoh fled the room and out the back door.

"Not again." Hao groaned, getting up and racing out after his brother once more. He chased his brother, not paying attention to where he was going. This was going to be his mistake.

Yoh froze in his tracks when an agonized scream rang out behind him. He stood still for a moment in uncertainty and then padded silently back the way he came. The scene that greeted him confused him.

Hao was lying down on the ground, shivering slightly. His leg was caught in the steel jaws of a bear trap. His arm, stretched out in front of him, was trapped in another. Yoh realized that Hao must have gotten his foot trapped in the one, and then fallen on the other, trapping his arm. The positioning meant that he could not get them off himself.

Yoh ventured a step forward and then paused, afraid. Then Hao let out a soft moan of pain. Yoh gave into his pity and walked to his brother's side. He gripped the jaws of the trap holding Hao's arm and pulled them apart. Hao slipped the arm out and cradled it against his chest. Yoh noted that the jaws had not clamped down too hard because they were so rusty, and so did not break the arm, just made it bleed.

He then moved onto the one trapping the leg and pulled that one open too. Again, the trap was rusty enough that it had not broken bone. Yoh helped Hao to his feet, hearing him breathe in short, jerky gasps. Hao slung an arm around his brother's shoulders and leaned on him for support as they walked back to the house.

Yoh settled him down in a kitchen chair and grabbed the first aid kit. He lifted Hao's injured leg into his lap and began to clean it with disinfectant. Hao winced a little but did not move, not wanting to upset his skittish brother.

Yoh wrapped the leg carefully and moved onto Hao's arm. Hao hissed softly as the disinfectant stung the cuts.

'_He'll do something for sure for this, why hasn't he done anything yet?' _Hao's eyes widened at the train of Yoh's thoughts. _'He should kill me, I deserve it, for what I did, what I did wrong-'_

Yoh's thoughts cut off as warm hands pressed against his cheeks and his face was lifted to Hao's.

"No. No, no, no." Hao murmured hoarsely. Yoh was shocked to see a tear slip down his brother's face. "No, Yoh, you did nothing wrong, you understand? You did nothing wrong." Yoh stared at him open-mouthed. "The only one that's done wrong is me, and you are the one suffering for it. I'm so sorry Yoh, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Yoh stared at him for a moment before tears welled up in his eyes. Letting out a strangled sob, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around his brother, crying into his chest. Hao slid out of his chair and lowered them both down onto the floor, pulling Yoh even closer. Finally breaking his weeks-long silence, Yoh sobbed out a single word.

"Onii-chan."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: Own nothing, moving on.

Hope walked into the house and took off her shoes, sighing at her sore feet. She wandered into the living room and then stopped. Hao was sitting in an armchair with Yoh cuddled in his arms. She smiled at the sight. Hao shifted and looked at her, smiling softly.

"Hey Hao." She greeted him softly. He nodded his head.

Yoh shifted against Hao and then raised his head to look at Hope.

"Hi Hope." He said in a soft, shy voice. Hope blinked at him, astounded.

"You...you're talking." She said in a whisper. Yoh nodded and then nuzzled his face back into Hao's chest. Hope left them and went to her room, where she promptly burst into joyful tears.

'**Things are coming along nicely.'** Hope smiled at her companion.

"Yes, we're finally getting through."

'**And soon they won't need you.' **Her companion reminded her gently, before disappearing once more. Hope slid down the wall and began to cry once more, this time in sorrow.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao heard his brother's footsteps come towards his door.

"Onii-chan?" Yoh's voice was quiet, tentative. "Can I...?" Hao smiled and beckoned him over to the bed. Yoh beamed and slid under the covers, wrapping his arms around his brother. Hao tucked his head under his chin and sighed softly.

"We should consider getting another bed in here, so that we can share this room." He murmured. Yoh muttered a sleepy agreement. Hao sighed again and stroked Yoh's hair, earning a soft murmur of contentment from the younger twin.

"I can feel your heart." Yoh said sleepily.

"What's that?"

"Your heart. Everyone always said you didn't have one, but I can feel it." Yoh explained, eyelids drooping. Hao kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep otouto." Yoh mumbled an affirmation and was soon sleeping soundly, Hao right behind him.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Hao woke up the next morning and smiled down at his brother's sleeping face.

"Wake up, otouto." He murmured gently, brushing bangs off Yoh's face. "Wake up." Yoh stirred and whined softly in his throat.

He opened his eyes and jerked back, startled. His fist caught Hao a glancing blow on the jaw before Yoh wound up falling off the bed. Hao let out a soft cry and jumped up to help his brother.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yoh said as Hao knelt next to him.

"For what?" Hao asked in confusion.

"I-I hit you. I hurt you."

"No, no, you didn't hurt me." Hao reassured softly, wrapping his arms around Yoh. "You were startled by me."

"But I shouldn't have been." Yoh replied glumly.

"In the moments between waking and sleeping we don't always remember what has happened to us." Hao murmured. "You reacted the way you did because you are used to your fear of me." Yoh looked down, ashamed. "It's nothing to be ashamed about otouto, that's just the way peoples' minds work. Once you've stopped being consciously afraid of me for awhile, you're unconscious mind will stop too." He softly kissed Yoh's hair. "Until then I will be patient."

"So, you're not mad?"

"I could never be angry with you, otouto." Hao replied. "Now, let's go get breakfast." Yoh nodded and let Hao help him to his feet.

Hope smiled happily at the sight of Yoh gulping down his breakfast eagerly for the first time that he'd been there.

"Gods above Yoh, I think you're a bottomless pit." She joked. He looked up with a shy smile.

"Just making up for lost time." He replied. Hao chuckled and got up, opening the fridge. He placed an orange in front of Yoh. Yoh's eyes widened and a childish grin of glee lit up his face. He rolled the orange in his hands lovingly, looking at it with delight.

Slowly he unpeeled the orange, unravelling it in one long strip. He then careful pulled the slices apart and one by one popped them in his mouth, a look of bliss on his face. Hao and Hope giggled at the sight.

"Well, I must be off." Hope sighed, looking at her watch. She ruffled the twins' hair briefly and then walked out the door.

"I'm going to take a shower, you'll be ok, right?" Hao asked Yoh. Yoh nodded absently, chowing down the rest of his breakfast with gusto. Hao chuckled and left him to it.

When Hao came out of the shower, Yoh was nowhere in sight.

"Yoh?" He called. He frowned in worry when he got no answer. He searched the whole of the small house but he was nowhere to be found. Hao felt panic well up inside him, thinking that Yoh had run off again.

He raced outside to look for him, but stopped dead. Yoh was simply sitting peacefully in the backyard, playing idly with the tulips in the small flower garden. Hao let out a sigh of relief and walked over to his brother.

Yoh was startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He half-turned to look into his brother's relieved face.

"Onii-chan?" He asked uncertainly.

"I thought you'd left." Hao said softly. Yoh blanched.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to go outside." He said. Hao shook his head.

"It's ok, nothing to apologise for, I just got a little worried, that's all." He shrugged. "That's a big brother's job, isn't it?" Yoh nodded.

"Even if I did want to leave, where would I go?" Yoh asked glumly. Hao's eyes widened at this.

"Yoh," He said seriously, turning his brother to face him. "You're not a prisoner here, I won't stop you if you try to leave." Yoh smiled at him.

"I know that, I didn't mean it that way." He replied.

"Then, what did you mean?" Hao asked, perplexed.

"If I go back home they'll probably just put me back in that psych ward." Yoh explained with a shiver. "And even if they don't, I wouldn't be able to see you, and right now..." He gulped. "Right now you're my lifeline. I still want to cut sometimes, I still get depressed you know."

Hao nodded, he could read his brother's mind after all. "If you're around, it lifts the dark thoughts from my mind. I need you." Yoh admitted, leaning against his brother.

"I need you too Yoh." Hao admitted softly. "You keep the loneliness from getting to me." Yoh sighed softly and nuzzled against him.

"Hao?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where have you been, I mean, it's been months since the Shaman King tournament." Hao sighed.

"I'll tell you, but," He cupped Yoh's face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. "I want you to understand that what happened to me is not your fault, ok?" Yoh nodded, perplexed.

Hao then told him the story of his imprisonment and eventual rescue by Hope. Yoh's eyes were huge by the time he finished. Hao gazed at him worriedly, hoping his story would not spark another bout of depression.

"Do...do you think they're still looking for you?" Yoh finally asked, surprising Hao.

"Oh, undoubtedly." Hao said. "You know how they are, stubborn as mules, the whole lot of them." Yoh chuckled and then shook his head.

"Hope, she's kind of..." Yoh didn't know how to describe the plucky, impish girl that had become both of the twins' friend.

"She's one of a kind." Hao chortled.

"I wonder." Yoh said softly.

"What?"

"Who she really is." Yoh replied. Hao frowned slightly.

"She does seem to know more than she lets on, and she looked at the Great Spirit without having any ill effects." He murmured.

"Maybe she's an angel." Yoh replied. Hao smiled at the naiveté of his brother's remark.

"Maybe."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: Own nothing, moving on.

Another two weeks passed fairly uneventfully. Hao and Yoh were becoming closer to each other. Hao was surprised to find that Yoh was slowly gaining the ability to read his mind. It delighted him, because it meant that Yoh really was opening up to him.

There were bumps though. Yoh would have nightmares and, waking up screaming, would try to run away again out of fear. He was always very embarrassed about it afterwards, but Hao assured him that he didn't care.

There was also Yoh's depression that they still battled. It didn't show too often, but Yoh would sometimes just stare into space bleakly, rubbing his wrists, or dragging his nails over the skin. Hao found that the best thing to do in that situation was to be near Yoh, hold him, comfort him. The spells of depression went away faster then.

"Hao, what's your favourite animal?" Yoh asked as he dug in the garden. Hao looked up with a smile.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know pretty much everything about me, but I know almost nothing about you." Yoh said.

"Ahh, I see." Hao nodded in understanding. "I think that you're right, brothers need to know each other. To answer your question, my favourite are cats." Yoh's face lit up.

"Like Matamune!" He cried happily. Hao eyes softened in remembrance.

"Yes, like Matamune." He murmured. "Yoh?" Yoh looked up at him. "Would you like it if I brought Matamune back?"

Yoh's eyes widened. A slow, ecstatic grin crept across and he flung himself onto Hao, hugging him tightly.

"YES YES YES!" he shouted happily. Hao laughed.

"Alright then, I'll do it!"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Yoh cried, squeezing him tighter. Hao laughed and hugged him back.

"Well, isn't that cute." Hope said as she sauntered out of the house. I was thinking of doing a picnic for lunch, how about it boys?" Yoh immediately jumped up, grinning.

"Yeah! That'll be fun!" He said. "Can we help make the food?" Hope chuckled and nodded.

"Come on then, let's get cracking." Hope said, leading the way into the house.

They put together a fairly simple lunch. Hao helped Hope make sandwiches for all of them, while Yoh packed juice boxes, chips and slices of watermelon into a large cooler.

"There's a small clearing in the forest, with a pretty little spring in it, maybe we should take all this there." Hao suggested as he packed the sandwiches and Hope packed a blanket.

"Excellent idea Hao." Hope said, hoisting the cooler up. "Lead the way."

The three of them walked through the forest, chatting happily. They came to the clearing and set up the blanket right beside the spring.

"Hope, where are you from?" Yoh asked as they ate. Hope looked up at him and blinked.

"Oh, here and there. I've moved around a lot."

"So then, where is home?" Hao asked.

"Right now, my home is with you guys." She replied.

"So, you'll stay with us, forever?" Yoh asked innocently. Hope's face grew slightly sad.

"Forever's an awfully long time." She said softly.

"So, you're planning to leave?" Hao asked.

"Not yet, but I don't know what plans the gods have for me. And you won't need me forever, will you?"

"B-but, you're part of the family." Yoh looked like he wanted to cry. Hope's eyes softened and she drew him into a hug.

"Goodbyes are not forever Yoh. Even if I'm not there physically, I'll still be there in your heart." She said gently. Yoh sniffled and hugged her back.

"Ok."

~~~~~***~~~~~

The mood was lighter as they walked back to the house. Hao kept sneaking thoughtful looks at Hope though, while she pretended she didn't notice. Hao had just said something that made Yoh laugh as they emerged out of the forest into their backyard, when they heard it.

"YOH!" Yoh flinched at the familiar voice. He looked in shock as Anna came striding towards him. She bared her teeth in a snarl when she saw Hao and summoned her ogre familiars.

"No Anna!" Yoh cried, putting himself between the ogres and his brother.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" Anna screamed. "Are you actually defending him? He kidnapped you." Yoh shook his head, but Hao murmured to him

"Technically I did kidnap you." Yoh gave him a look.

"Anna, he hasn't hurt me at all-" Anna cut him off.

"After all this time, all the effort I've put in, you go to him?" She marched right up to him and raised her hand. Yoh flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. Hao caught her hand as it descended.

"Don't you ever touch him like that." He snarled at her. "He's suffered enough, and I'm not going to let you do anything that will send him back to that dark place inside himself again."

Anna pulled her hand out of his grasp. Hao protectively put his arm around Yoh. Yoh leaned into the touch. Anna took a step back and looked at Yoh, really looked at him.

She saw that he didn't look so thin anymore, and the colour had returned to his skin. His hair shone and his eyes were no longer dark hollows, filled with unending pain.

"You...you're better." Her voice was softer, wondering. Yoh smiled softly.

"Thanks to Hao." He replied. Anna looked at Hao thoughtfully, quietly for a moment.

"Yoh is not my prisoner, Anna." Hao said evenly. "He's made it clear that until I am welcome with his friends and family, he stays here."

"But, Yoh, why?" Anna asked. Yoh lowered his head.

"Anna, I know I look like I'm all better, but I'm not." He explained. "And Hao is the only one that can bring me back out when I spiral back down into the dark. I can't go back without him." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Looking into his eyes, Anna saw how fragile Yoh really was right now. She then stared at Hao, who was stroking Yoh's hair soothingly, a soft expression on his face. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, but I'm going to be coming to check on you, understand?" Yoh nodded, offering her a tentative smile.

"One question." Hope called from where she was leaning against the house. "How did you find us?" Anna snorted.

"Did you really think I wouldn't send out ghosts to try to find you?" She asked. "It was only a matter of time." She said smugly. Hope chuckled.

"Especially to a determined girl like you." She commented.

"I have to wonder if the X-Laws aren't doing the same right now." Hao added soberly. Anna looked at him.

"In trouble with them again?" Hao grinned.

"Always."

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: Own nothing, moving on.

Anna continued to visit for the next couple of weeks. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, and everyone knew better than to question Anna.

On her visits Anna most closely watched how Hao interacted with Yoh. She noticed how protective and gentle he was. He skilfully steered her away from talking about sensitive subjects with Yoh. On the whole he was a changed man. Anna saw that and respected it.

Today seemed no different from the other days she had gone to see them, but as soon as she walked in the house Anna could tell something was up. She walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

Hao was sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around Yoh. The embrace was protective, but also seemed to be preventing Yoh from trying to get away. Yoh's head leaned against Hao's shoulder, facing away from Anna. But she could tell from the slump of his shoulders that he wasn't alright.

A hand grasped her shoulder and Hope steered her out of the room.

"What happened?" Anna asked in a quiet voice.

"Yoh having one of his...moments." Hope replied. "It started about a half hour ago."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Anna asked.

"Hao is already doing all he can to keep him calm and try to get him through it." Hope said sadly. "He's pretty quiet this time though, so I think it won't last too long." She smiled at Anna's confused look. "Sometimes he gets hysterical, and sometimes he screams." Her smile faded. "Those are the worst."

Anna nodded, Yoh would sometimes scream in the hospital and it was a horrible sound, filled with such pain. She slowly walked back into the living room, in time to hear Yoh let out a small sob. Hao's eyes followed her as she walked towards them and knelt on the ground.

Tentatively she reached out and placed a hand on Yoh's back. Yoh jerked slightly, but Hao murmured softly to him, making him relax once more. They stayed like that, Hao and Anna trying to comfort Yoh, until the sun cast long shadows over them.

~~~~~***~~~~~

A week later found them having a normal day. Anna had come by and they were having lunch in the backyard. Hao was laughing at something Yoh said, when all the sudden he froze and his laughter died.

Yoh, Anna and Hope followed his gaze to see Horohoro, Ren, Manta, Ryu and Faust all staring at them with a mixture of horror and surprise.

"Yoh? Anna?" Manta asked, fear making his voice quaver. "Wh-what's going on?"

The shamans had weapons or oversouls out and were regarding Hao uneasily.

"Guys," Yoh said, taking a step towards them. "It's ok-" He was cut off as Hope shoved him aside.

An instant later a giant sword blade appeared in her chest. She gasped, eyes widening before it slid out and she collapsed to the ground. Yoh let out a piercing scream. Hao grabbed him and pressed his face into his chest, shielding him from the sight of Hope's mangled body.

He gazed up in anger at Marco and Lady Jeanne striding towards them, oversouls out.

"So, this is where the monster has been hiding?" Lady Jeanne said calmly. Hao merely pulled Yoh closer, glaring at them. Yoh merely sobbed harder. Hao stared at Shamash hovering over them. The only way for them to win this fight would be to kill the X-Laws, but he didn't want to be a killer anymore.

He stood there, rooted by indecision. A tug on his shirt drew his attention to Yoh. Yoh looked up at him reassuringly.

"It's ok, we'll be ok, as long as we're together, even if it's in death." He whispered. Hao nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Shamash raised an axe-hand to cut them down. Anna could do nothing, the others were frozen.

Hao held tight to Yoh, burying his face against him.

"I love you otouto."

"I love you onii-chan."

The two brothers held tight to each other as the blade swished down towards them. But before it reached them they heard a musical 'clang!' Hao opened his eyes and looked up in wonder.

A being that seemed to be comprised of light was blocking the axe-arm of Shamash with a sword blade.

"Yoh, look." He said breathlessly. Yoh lifted his head and turned to stare at the being in awe. The light faded slightly so that they could see details. The being wore gold-plated armour, their arms bare to from shoulder to elbow. A pair of pale gold wings fluttered on their back, and their snow-white hair was caught in a braid.

The being turned slightly towards them, revealing molten gold eyes and a soft familiar smile.

"_Fear not." _She said, voice familiar, but shivering with power.

"Hope?" Yoh asked tentatively. She laughed, the sound like a tolling of bells.

"Impossible!" Marco cried. "I killed you!"

"_And in so doing you unleashed my true power." _Hope said. _"Now, I will make sure you can't hurt them again." _

A bright light grew out of her and spread to the X-Laws. It got to the point of being painful to look at and then vanished. The X-Laws had vanished too.

"Wh-where did they go?" Yoh asked.

"_I sent them back to their keep, with no memory of Hao ever being alive."_ Hope explained. Yoh hugged her happily.

"You really are an angel!" He said delightedly. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Y-Yoh?" Ryu called tentatively.

"_Go to them." _Hope ordered. _"Explain." _Yoh and Hao nodded and went over to talk to the other shamans.

"**You did well." **The male angel appeared beside her.

"_Thank you Michael."_

"**It's time though." **He said gently. **"Time to go back to regular duties."**

"_I know." _She replied, wings drooping. _"Can I say goodbye?" _Michael nodded. She walked over to where Hao and Yoh were. They looked up at her approach.

"_We need to talk." _

* * *

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: Own nothing, this is the last chapter.

Hope led Hao and Yoh away from the others a ways.

"_Have you gotten through to them?" _was the first thing she asked.

"They seem to be taking it alright." Hao answered.

"Anna's talking about letting us come home, both of us!" Yoh added happily. Hope smiled sadly.

"_That's wonderful."_

"Hope, are you our guardian angel?" Yoh asked.

"_I am."_

"Then, was all this planned?" Hao asked.

"_Yes and no. You see, there was nothing I could do to help you two as an angel, we have certain rules you see. So the only real plan I had was to get to you first Hao, get you out, and then convince you to help your brother."_

"So all those questions you'd ask..." Hope nodded, grinning cheekily.

"_Unfortunately, now..."_ She hesitated, looking sad. _"I'm an angel once again, which means that I must follow the rules of being an angel, which means that you won't be able to see me anymore." _

"You...you're leaving?" Yoh asked, on the verge of tears. Soft, golden tears fell from Hope's eyes, but she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"_No, I'll still be there, you just won't be able to see me anymore." _She explained.

"Oh." Yoh sniffed. "That's still not fair." Hope put her arm around him.

"_I know, I don't think so either. I liked living with you two, you made me feel like family." _

"You are family, Hope." Hao said.

"**It's time." **Michael said, coming over. Hope nodded reluctantly and pulled the twins into one last fierce hug.

"Goodbye Hope."

"_Oh, it's not quite goodbye." _She whispered before disappearing. They stared at the spot where she had disappeared until Anna called to them.

"Yoh, Hao! Come on, let's go home."

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hope sat on the hill overlooking the inn. She could see the twins inside, getting ready for dinner. Hao had quickly been welcomed when the others saw the level of affection the twins now shared. Hope was happy for them, but missed being with them.

She heaved a sigh. A deep chuckle reached her ears.

"**Moping again?" **

"_I can't help it, what I had..." _She shrugged helplessly. Her companion was silent for a moment.

"**The Elders are pleased with your performance, as a human I mean." **Hope shrugged. **"They are wondering if it may be more productive for you to remain in such an active role." **He gave her a meaningful look.

'_A-Are you saying...?" _She couldn't finish the thought.

"**They have decided to let you live out the rest of your assignment as the Asakura twins' guardian, as a human." **Michael declared. Hope let out a whoop of joy and threw herself on him.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Hao and Yoh did the dishes after supper. The house was peaceful, or as peaceful as it got with everyone running around. Hao was happy that he now had friends in Yoh's friends. Yoh was happy that they had accepted Hao.

But both still had an ache in their hearts for Hope. Even though they knew she was nearby, they missed her voice and her physical presence.

Suddenly they lifted their heads at the same times. Without really knowing why they put down their cleaning tools and went outside to the front.

They stared out into the night, waiting. And then, when she appeared, went to go greet their dear friend.

**THE END**

Wolf: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
